


Some Nights

by LinkInThePark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Destiel (only if you look really really hard), M/M, Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fic, season 6 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkInThePark/pseuds/LinkInThePark
Summary: "What’s the matter Cas? You look like you wanna smite something.”Cas is stressed out by the civil war in heaven. Dean helps him to relax a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the ["One prompt, many outcomes" challenge](http://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/post/156045186458/one-prompt-many-outcomes-challenge) by [@dmsilvisart on Tumblr](http://dmsilvisart.tumblr.com/). The title was inspired by FUN. - Some nights.  
> (It's also my first fic ever written in English.)  
> Have fun reading!  
> Edit: The story is set somewhere in S6, keep that in mind ;)

The sound of fluttering wings was what awoke Dean in the middle of the night. He sat straight up in his bed as he recognized a certain silhouette at the foot of his bed.

“Cas? What’re you doin’ here?”, he asked, yawning and rubbing the sand out of his eyes.

The angel started pacing around in the room. “I’m sorry for interrupting your sleep, Dean. I hoped you wouldn’t wake up.”

“A guy appearing in my bedroom in the middle of the night? Nah, why should _that_ wake me up…”, the hunter muttered sarcastically. “So. Why are you here?”

Cas’ face turned into a deep frown. “I needed some time off.”

“You mean from the war? How’s that thing with Raphael going?”

The other man hesitated, then shook his head. “Not good.”

There was a certain tone of anger in his voice that made Dean change the subject. He cleared his throat. “How’d you find me anyway? I thought your rib tattoo would hide me and Sam from every angel.”

Cas stopped his pacing for a moment. “You called me.”

“I did?”

“Yes. Probably while you were dreaming.”

Now that he mentioned it… Distant, blurry pictures flashed before Dean’s eyes, a feeling of guilt and worry underneath. He dreamt about Cas a lot recently, much more than he’d like to admit. He wondered if the angel could hear every of these dream-calls.

Sometimes he also felt like what he dreamt _actually happened_ to Cas. But that was stupid. His senses couldn’t bear the presence of Cas’ true form, why should this be any different for his mind while he was sleeping?

He swung his bare feet out of his bed and stood up, stretching a little before he walked over to the angel. Cas still didn’t stop pacing up and down in front of the windows, and Dean noticed how tense his shoulders were under his trenchcoat.

“Come on, what’s the matter, Cas? You look like you wanna smite something.”

“Actually I’d love to do that instead of sitting around and hiding from Raphael”, the other man suddenly growled.

The intensity of his determination caught Dean by surprise, but he still wanted to help out. The hunter pinched his eyebrows together, considering the options for a moment.

Then he grabbed his clothes from a chair, dressed quickly and said, “Come on. I’ve got an idea.”

 

~

 

They tried not to wake up Bobby or Sam as they walked out the backdoor and down the salvage yard. The moon was full and they didn’t need flashlights to find their ways through the endless rows of rusted and wrecked cars. Dean told Cas to wait at a small shed at the back of the yard and then disappeared between the wrecks. Five minutes later he came back, his arms full with empty cans and bottles, two rifles hanging over his shoulders. He placed the bottles on numerous cars and stacked the cans into small pyramids. Then he handed Cas one of the rifles.

“I did this with Sam when we were young. Maybe this’ll help you release some pressure.”

“Dean, I appreciate your thoughtfulness. But I doubt –”, Cas tried to step back but Dean interrupted him.

“Just trust me, okay? You know how to handle this?” He pointed towards the gun. The angel nodded.

“Okay. Then let’s have some fun”, he grinned and started to shoot the bottles.

Hesitantly Cas followed his example. The guns were old and did not always fire where they were aimed at, but slowly the angel seemed to relax a bit. They shot all of their targets down and still had some ammo left, so Dean scraped some junk together and built something like – well, it didn’t exactly look like a person and it also had a pair of wings but it was the best the hunter could come up with in the short amount of time.

“Is this… is this supposed to represent Raphael?”, Cas asked and Dean could hear the smile in his voice.

“Don’t comment on my crafting abilities, shoot him.”

And Cas did. He even seemed to be _happy_ while he shot this poor image of the archangel, and Dean thought about how hard it had to be to fight in a war against one’s own family.

His thoughts were interrupted by sudden footsteps on the gravel.

“What the hell you idjits doing out here in the middle of the night?!”

A sleep-deprived, angry Bobby was quickly approaching their gun range.

“Oh, Cas and I were just…”, Dean began his explanation and turned towards the angel, but Cas was already gone. Dean stood there like an idiot, the rifle hanging over his shoulder and his arm halfway raised into the direction of nothing than thin air.

 _Asshole_ , he thought.

*


End file.
